I'm Falling, But It's No Surprise
by Till-I-Met-U
Summary: "Emily, this will be the bestest day in my life, if I got to kiss you." Paige and Emily. AU. one-shot.


A/N: Hello again guys, so we just got hit by a storm, and the power supply is out and I got nothing to do, so I've decided to write (yay!).. I got so many unfinished stories that I wanted to finished but, I am really busy, they are all half-finished, and I want to continue it, maybe when the power is out again (LOL).

This is just a short one-shot.

Anyway, the title of this story comes from the song "Out of my League" by Stephen Speaks, because this song will always remind me of Paily because of Locum Tenens (Please be updated) along with Dancing Away with my Heart.

If you don't know the song, you guys should listen to it.

Sorry for any grammar mistakes and thank you guys for the support. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If I just own PLL, Paily will be in California now, safe and starting a real life together. *sniff*

I'm Falling, But It's No Surprise

It's 4:45 you looked around from where you are standing, a few people is watching you, more of them just casually passed and glanced your way, and continue walking, going on with their daily lives or appreciating the beauty of Central Park, some of them will stopped in front of you, appreciating and pitying looks coming your way, you continue to strum your guitar though, you're used to those looks by now, you're still thankful though, because some of them will stop just to drop coins, probably their unwanted change on the opened case of your guitar on the floor. But, you focused on the task at hand, you rhythmically moved your fingers on the string of your guitar, the lyrics and the beat of the song already on your head, you strum a little harder, a little louder, even though strumming so hard always makes your fingers hurt, you wanted to get the passer-by's attention. You feel your body vibrate along with the sound coming from your guitar, you looked again at the faces of the people watching you, this time encouraging looks are what they gave you.

 _It's her hair and her eyes today,_

 _That just simply takes me away_

But you don't need their encouraging looks anymore, you are already used to busking in front of a crowd, It's been four months since you left Detroit and go to New York, your childhood friend telling you that a lot of opportunities are present in New York, so you took your chance, and now you are in the Big Apple.

 _And the feeling that I'm falling further in love_

 _Makes me shiver but in a good way_

It is true that there are endless opportunities in New York, but not for an unknown musician like you, you've been on endless record label companies and radio stations, giving out your samplers, auditions, hell, you've even tried Broadway, but after trying out and failing miserably and embarrassingly, it is not just for you. Sure you can sing, but acting is a new whole thing for you.

 _All the times I have sat and stared,_

 _As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair_

You smiled bitterly at the memory; you can still remember what the director of the show told you after your audition.

 _"Sure Ms. McCullers, you can sing, but the way you act makes me want to punch something, yeah, it's that bad. Thank you_ ". And she dismisses you just like that and called another one. So after two months of failed auditions and interviews and meetings, and record labels not calling you back, you found yourself in a bar, crying and drowning yourself in alcohol, you told the bartender your whole life story, and how you're homeless and broke, and lonely, and that is how he told you that they are looking for a singer, and that's how you got your first job in New York.

 _And she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays,_

 _with me sitting there slacked-jawed and nothing to say_

But you only sing at Marie Crisis for Wednesday and Friday, a dude named Toby that you never actually met is the one singing most of the days, you just came sometimes when he's out. You still find yourself struggling to budget what little money you have, Caleb helped you most days, but along with bartending at night he's also a college student in the day, so money is scarce most of the time in your shared apartment.

' _Coz I love her with all that I am_

 _And my voice shakes along with my hands_

' _Coz she's all that I see and she's all that I need and_

 _I'm out of my league once again_

So when singing at night is not enough to feed you anymore, you started singing at day, busking at the busy streets of New York, at the Central Park, every day for at least two months now. But most of the times while singing on the streets you find yourself thinking to just go back to Detroit, but you need to prove something to your Dad that never once believed in you, that you can live on your own, that you don't want a life living behind his shadows anymore, that singing is what you like and do best.

 _It's a masterful melody_

 _When she calls out my name to me_

 _As the world spins around her she laughs rolls her eyes_

 _And I feel like I'm falling but it's no surprise_

So when you run away from home in the middle of the night you left a note to your Dad that simply says " _Suddenly I realized, if I stepped out of my body, I would break into blossom_ ", and you prayed to God and all the Saints you know that he will get the meaning of what you wrote and at least understand you.

' _Coz I love her with all that I am_

 _And my voice shakes along with my hands_

' _Coz it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea_

 _But I'd rather be here than on land_

You snapped out of your thoughts, you focused again on your singing and to the people around you, there are more people gathered around you now, listening to you, enjoying their day, watching you, smiling at you, and even though busking is hard, you love what you do.

 _Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need_

 _And I'm out of my league once again_

Then at the corner of your eye, you finally saw her, in her really sophisticated working clothes, maybe a lawyer, you thought, you feel really underdressed compared to her, with your ripped jeans, white shirts and flip flops. You looked at your watch it is exactly 5pm, just in time you told yourself, for the past month now you've been seeing her silently watching you every day at 5pm, in that same spot, not coming to you any closer, but also not going any further. Then when the song ends, she will turn her back on you and walked away, not ever looking back.

 _It's her hair and her eyes today,_

 _That just simply takes me away_

 _And the feeling that I'm falling further in love_

 _Makes me shiver but in a good way_

You stared at her, and she stared back at you, the intensity of her gaze taking your breath away, if you are not singing, there will not probably be any words leaving your mouth right now, then she did something that completely took you by surprise, she smiled at you for the first time, just a little bit though, if you're not already staring at her intently you wouldn't notice it, but you did, and you're glad you did, a sudden burst of confidence hits you, and you smiled back at her, and she just smirked back at you and raised her left eyebrow, so you blushed a little and dipped your head.

 _All the times I have sat and stared,_

 _As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair_

 _And she purses her lips bats her eyes as she plays,_

 _with me sitting there slacked jawed and nothing to say_

The clinking of coins took you back to reality, you slowly lift your head and looked at her again, she's still there, watching you sing, arms crossed in her chest, giving you that look that make you weak on your knees, you want to sit down, but you can't, you still need to finish the song, then she winked at you and you internally groan, she completely knows her effect on you and she's liking it. You found a different kind of confidence in her bold moves, so you completely turn your body to face her, and sung the next lyrics with purpose for her.

' _Coz I love her with all that I am_

 _And my voice shakes along with my hands_

' _Coz it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea_

 _But I'd rather be here than on land_

She makes you feel like you're twelve again; performing on that big stage for the first time, sweating uncontrollably and flustered face because of nervousness, shaking voice and hands, your voice broke several times, the crowd clearly not liking your performance. That's what you feel now, suddenly nervous and flushed. She makes you nervous, and you like it. You watched her become so engrossed in your performance, or maybe you hoped, got so engrossed by you, with you.

 _Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need_

 _And I'm out of my league once again_

You finished the longest song you ever sung in your life, you saw some people put some coins and dollars on your guitar case, and you saw some of them dispersed among the crowds, but you don't care on any of them, you are still looking at her, and took her all in, olive skin, raven hair, dark brown eyes, dimples in her smile.

Then you saw her turn her back on you, and walked away, but not until she smiled for you. You watched her retreating back and whispers to yourself for the thirtieth time now,

"If you turned back, you're mine",

And you prayed again to all of the saints you know that she would just turn around one last time for a one last look.

And she did.

And she smiled at you again, and you can't help the dopey grin that spread around your face.

And she seems to hesitate, but she turned around completely now, and walk towards you again, in her sophisticated working clothes, and her graceful walk. She's becoming really close to you, she stopped in front of you when she is closed enough. You finished packing your things and stood up to face her, damn, she's more beautiful up-close you thought.

You sling your guitar at your back, and put both of your hands in your pocket. You looked at her, brows slightly furrowed, waiting for her to do something, to say something. Or maybe you are just waiting for her to just kiss you right then and there because why not?

"Walk with me", she asked you and offered her hand. Before you realized what you are doing you already grab her hand and she's already dragging you in the middle of the Central Park.

You're singing to her now, because she asked you to, while still walking hand in hand, the sun's setting now, the sky is painted in orange and blue hue, Central Park is surprisingly calm and quiet, unlike the beat of your heart, you can feel it beating extra loud, if the girl beside you can feel it, she is not saying anything. So you just continue to sing while facing forward, looking at the endless tress enveloping the both of you.

" _When everything's made to be broken,_

 _I just want you to know who I am,_

 _I just want you to know who I am…"_

You finished the song, and both of you stopped walking, and faced each other, she's the first one to talk so you let her.

"I've been watching you perform for at least a month now, and I know that you know", she looked down at her feet, feeling shy, and took a deep breath and looked at you again.

"And, watching you perform become the best part of my day, you become the best part of my day",

"And this day will become the bestest day of my life, if I got to get your name".

You've got taken aback by her honesty, and she's looking at you like you really are the best person ever.

"I am Paige", and you offered your hand for her to shake and she shake it back while smiling sweetly at you.

"I'm Emily by the way," she told you after you two are done shaking hands. You already missed the contact.

"Emily, you're my favourite part of the crowd, you make every day for me bearable, you always make it worth the while, I always looked forward to busking every day because of you", you hold her hands and looked down at her lips, and then at her eyes.

"Emily, this will be the bestest day in my life, if I got to kiss you."

Then she leaned in and kisses you and you kiss her back and you both kissed each other in the middle of the Central Park.

The End

A/N2: I know there is no such word as "bestest" but, oh well…

The other song is IRIS by Goo Goo Dolls, I had a hard time picking between Out of My League and Iris, so I just put them both in here, somehow.

I like to make a cross over story between Faking it and PLL about Sasha Harvey and Emily Fields (LOL), watch out for that, and we can call it, Saily? Emisha? Suggestions?

 **Paily Anchors!** I heard there are a lot of coconut cupcakes in the Paily Fandom, care to send me some?

Good Day!

Paily Today, Paily Tomorrow, Paily Forever!


End file.
